


死于人间（01）

by XXXGADD10



Series: 死于人间 [1]
Category: G+
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXGADD10/pseuds/XXXGADD10
Summary: 我在二十五岁那一年死掉，今天是我死后的第七天。
Series: 死于人间 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554535





	死于人间（01）

**Author's Note:**

> 请去看看那些花，每一朵花的下身，都爬满了密密麻麻的蚜虫。

是十二月份的冬天。没有下雪，但路边的商店街已经摆出了圣诞树和装饰用的海绵小雪人。

我站在室外的寒风中，却一点也不觉得冷。风无法撩起我的发丝。我不知道这是我死去的第几天。

我还记得那个男人，那些男人，他死死地卡住我的喉咙，他们围绕着我，热烈地嬉笑着，肥厚的手掌长在了我身上。和往常一样，窒息感越来越强烈，我浑身紧绷，起初还因为喉管上巨大的压迫力量而感到一阵阵的反胃想吐。后来就失去了思考的能力。

我没有抗拒，更没有死撑，顺从地流下讨好的眼泪，翻着白眼吐出舌头，希望我崩溃丑陋的面孔能够浇灭他施暴的欲望。 

这当然是不可能的。

他甚至更加兴奋，耳光直往我脸上甩。第一下我被打得歪过了头，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，在一声清脆得微不可闻的破裂声之后，我就感觉不到他接下来的几耳光了。这样的场景从前发生过很多很多次，我似乎已经可悲地习惯了这一切。

扼住我的脖子直到我窒息，感受着我的抽动与痉挛，在我濒临昏迷之际又喷射着停下一切动作。在氧气重新回到我的肺部、意识恢复到能够感受到一切痛苦之后，他们才会开始下一轮动作。

痛苦吗？答案是肯定的。不仅仅是下半身和腹腔的痛苦，我曾一次又一次地在浴室里冲洗自己的身体，然后穿上各种各样坠有一层又一层蕾丝的公主裙，往头发上绑五颜六色的蝴蝶结和毛绒饰品。可我明明就知道，哪怕是这样，也无法回到我那短暂的十岁之前的时光。

我一次又一次地绝望，手腕内侧是一道道伤疤。但我其实并不想死。

已经忍受了十四年的折磨，如果现在就死掉，那这些年来的容忍与屈辱岂不是都成了笑话？十年之后，他们也许还不会放过我，但二十年之后、三十年之后，当皱纹爬满我的面庞，腰肢上堆满了黄色的脂肪，下体也松垮得仿佛一个塌软的布口袋时，他们一定会找到下一个年轻多汁的甜腻玩具。

十四年，哪怕是失禁、堕胎、绝育，都没有让我杀死自己，我始终对自己的人生抱有希望。

我有一幢房子，还有足够我过一辈子的钱，只要能逃离他们的控制，我就可以为自己布置一间画室。我会去找老师学习艺术，会在窗台上摆一只插满了满天星的花瓶。我会每周末都去看望家人，然后在回家的路上去从前就读的小学门口买一束绵密的棉花糖。如果我的画作能够出售的话，我会用这笔钱准备一些礼物，送给那些始终呼喊着我名字的女孩。我还想想去看世界上最大的瀑布，想给自己的猫织一件毛衣，想去喜欢的作者的签售会。

可一切都不可能了。我的生命中再也没有任何未知。没有期待，没有惊喜，甚至没有悲伤和痛苦。我的生命已经消灭。  
五千多个日子，从孩童时期就已经开始的凌辱，我曾死命挣扎过的深渊。这都没能杀死我，但那个男人仅仅是兴奋得失控，就能够像拍死一只蚊子一样收走我这条贱命。  
这太荒诞可笑了。

我不知道他们是如何处理我的尸体的，也许乘着它没有凉透，还最后和它嬉戏了一场。他们会害怕吗？难过吗？死一个我这样的人，对他们来说几乎毫无影响，以他们的权势，即使再玩死十个、二十个纯洁无辜的女孩，也还可以再去找第二十一个。他们不会给我一丝怜悯，不过倒是会为损失了一件心仪玩具的自己而惋惜。

路边的报纸上全都印着我生前的照片。他们说，我在自己的家里，用一根电线自杀了。人人都在心疼我、祝我一路走好。他们大肆评论，希望我下一世不再被抑郁症折磨。  
那些一直爱着我的女孩们，她们悲戚地流着泪，无法相信这个事实。她们痛恨着这些年来辱骂过我的那些观众看客们，她们以为，如果不是他们的存在，我现在还能一边喝草莓牛奶一边拍出粉色的照片。

隐晦的求救信号似乎被某些人读懂了，他们似乎看出了我的处境，但这些女孩儿们，她们不能接受自己放在心尖上爱着的这个人是个人尽可夫的婊子。她们激烈的反驳着，堵上其他人的嘴，把这一切都视为造谣，给了我“抑郁症自杀”的审判。

看来，把一切昭告天下、给自己一个清白，是我死后都无法完成的事情了。我从过路人的手机上看到，警方通报我没有留下任何遗书，只有一个记满了“痛苦”二字的日记本。抑郁症变成了一件更加板上钉钉的事实。

哈，遗书，当然没有遗书。因为我从一开始就没打算自杀。我只不过同往常一样，在一群老男人的性爱游戏里扮演一个可怜兮兮又精巧动人的人偶娃娃。结果他们一时失手，打碎了这个玩偶。

一句轻描淡写的“记满了痛苦”的日记本。有人敢把这本日记公开吗？有人能来看看我为什么痛苦吗？十岁在办公室里给老板口交，十二岁将处女血洒满了他的床单，十五岁被他拍下数不清的录像带，十七岁失去了自己的第一个孩子，二十岁被他在化妆间里侵犯带着一膝盖的伤痕登上舞台，二十二岁被迫接下了全裸出镜的成人片，二十三岁被他拱手送给更有权势的大人。从那年起，我被两个、三个、四个，甚至五个人一起侵犯，兄弟、父子一起享用我。我身上的每一个肉洞，每一个能插得进东西的地方都染上了白色的罪孽。我那数不清的客人们把疾病传染给了我，医生的窥阴镜一次又一次探入我糜烂的下体。我的第二个、第三个孩子相继到来又相继死去，他们不想再为那永远不会到来的第四个而心烦，索性带我去做了结扎手术。

这一切，在我死后，都只是一本写满了痛苦的日记本。

我站在人潮涌动的街头，。一个魂灵，一个再也不会衰老病变、永恒孤独的魂灵，在十二月的寒风里瑟瑟发抖。

仍旧是我熟悉的那些景色。街边的各色小吃店，来来往往的手上捧着热奶茶的年轻情侣们，因为节日的到来而生意格外兴隆的花店，购物广场中央被彩灯照射得扭曲脱像的喷泉。

人们为了我而短暂地悲伤了一下。在那之后，一切继续。也许每年的十二月四日，他们都会开始一次对我的狂热悼念，这和庆祝圣子的死亡与诞生没有任何区别。

我沿着这条街向前走去，漫无目的。所有东西都失去了实感，从前不小心撞一下就会皱着眉头露出一脸嫌恶的人们，如今我只是轻巧地从他们的身体上穿过。有很多个瞬间，我和一个陌生人完全重合在一起，他却无法感受到我并不存在的呼吸与心跳。

这个世界再也感受不到我的存在了。 

沿着这条商业街往前走，尽头是城市的沿江风光带。景致一般，总有庞大的运砂船从河上驶过，令人幻想那被挖去砂石的河床上形成的巨大黑洞，是怎样旋转着吸入河水、水藻以及鱼虾。夏天，这里人很多，有手牵手的一家三口，也有穿着校服溜出来放风的高中生。宽广的水面带来了巨大的热力差异，风从河面吹到城市，聚拢了一批乘凉的人群。但这风在冬天也是不会停下的，逆风而行的时候几乎让人迈不开脚，因此，即使紧挨着车水马龙的商业街，还是人流稀疏。

我站在栏杆旁边，下面是平静流淌着的河流。我没有扶栏杆，因为一伸手就会从那上面穿过去。我无数次站在这里眺望河流以及远处的低矮丘陵，被口罩遮掩的面孔上涂满了咸涩的液体，我想从这里一跃而下，让自己在这条运砂船来往的河里肿胀、腐烂，最后像个气球一样从肚子那里炸开。

但我还是坚持着活了下来。直到被一群只知道淫乐的男人杀死。早知道是这个结果，我应该早一点下定决心，这样还能少一点屈辱，走得稍微体面一些。

我今年25岁，永远25岁。在我死后的第七天，我回忆起了我这短暂而又可悲的一生。


End file.
